Talk:Guardian of the Shikon no Tama
Are you serious? Now this is what I call maximum trolling. I suggested this page as a joke to illustrate the fallacy of inventing titles that are not found in the series. Now I'm going to have another thing to correct people about when they start claiming that "Guardian of the Sacred Jewel" is an official, sanctified title found in the series and point to this site as their source, just as they have with "Lord of the Western Lands" and "InuKimi". Therefore, I petition this article for deletion on account of it being fanon and intentionally inflammatory. I know it won't do me any good, since I'm sure it's already under the protection of "consensus" that you came to at your last "meeting", and is therefore not allowed to be contested, but this is just getting ridiculous. Fast Moon (talk) 00:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Everything in the article is 100% canon, except for the title, which is conjectural. Therefore, petition denied. Thank you for contacting Canon, Co.—"We meet all of your canon needs!"—and have a nice day.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:56, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::... Except for the fact that this site contains a record of the conversation in which this term was explicitly invented, in which everyone in the conversation aside from you rejected the creation of this article, yet you created it anyway. You went against the very rules you've been accusing me of breaking: malicious edits of an article in dispute, and going against consensus. Your outright mockery of me here and on my talk page would also seem to constitute a personal attack. Adding that this article is fanon, you've just violated a whopping four of your own criteria for a blocking in a single swoop. Impressive. ::Of course, you do it because you're a moderator and know there's nothing anyone else can do to stop you. Enjoy your power trip alone, because I am tired of you. Your egregious mismanagement has successfully driven away this site's industry insider in disgust. Congratulations. Fast Moon (talk) 02:14, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::It's nice that you think that everyone who disagrees with you has to be breaking the rules. But, unfortunately for your weird theory, I haven't made any edits to an article in dispute, I created a new article; therefore, no dispute. I wasn't going against consensus because there was none; whether or not you thought it was a joke, I'' thought it was a great idea, though I appreciate your derision of all the hard work I put into making this article, which, as I said, is 100% canon. And I haven't been mocking you, I've been amusing myself by livening up our otherwise stale and repetitious conversations. You claim to have read our policies, but clearly that was false.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle''']] 03:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey, Suzaku, just dropping by to let you know that your absolutely horrifyingly antisocial, and nonsensical, behavior on this and the talk page that led to it, are why I and a number of other people have stopped using this site. And, frankly, why the whole Wiki is a joke of the not-funny variety. You've been an obstinate, totalitarian, trollish jerk to people who are literally only trying to improve your site as a source of information in a fandom that greatly needs good sources of information, you've purposefully made it a *worse* source of information at times just to troll people, and while this comment will change absolutely nothing about your behavior, I just kind of felt the need to point out that you have in fact chased away not only several valuable contributers, but also people who would have used the site and actually given you ad revenue (assuming Wikia works the way I think it does with ads). So perhaps somebody, someday, will see this and choose not to behave similarly, owing to the fact that it is quite counterproductive. Probably a foolish hope, but hey, I'm an optimist. :) Bye! 00:31, June 7, 2014 (UTC)